


ceremony

by werewolfmurder



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, who cares about proposals the morning after the proposal is WAY better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfmurder/pseuds/werewolfmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Mukuro nor Kyouko ever thought of getting married, and yet they were waking up engaged to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> so ! femslash february, time to actually post something here for once! I'm p proud of this honestly, it's one of the best fics I've written imo

It was fairly well known by anyone who ever met either of them that they couldn’t cook. Mukuro could make rations and instant ramen, and Kyouko made good coffee, but neither of them could make much more than that. Generally, they either got take out or lived off coffee and instant ramen, which neither minded too much.

And even on that morning after agreeing to marry each other, they didn’t bother trying to cook something.

When Mukuro woke up, her head was resting on Kyouko’s chest and the detective was holding her. Maybe some would find it surprising, that two girls who always kept themselves at arms length, never letting anyone see them weak, would somehow end up together, but to the former mercenary it made perfect sense. Who else did they have, after years of trauma and teaching themselves to be on guard always, but each other?

She thought to move, check and see if they had coffee at least, and grab something from the local coffee shop. Kyouko had to work today, as nearly always, and while the detective would say she’d get on fine without eating, Mukuro was too worrisome of a person to not try to have her eat. 

Once a mercenary, Mukuro had dropped her childhood dream of being a weapons expert to be a fireman. It hadn’t been immediate, and she’d spent 3 more years in Fenrir, talking to her then girlfriend with coded e-mails sent from dodgy Russian hotels, and if she was lucky, the occasional short phone call from the Fenrir base in Paris. Being a fireman was far from what being a mercenary had been, but at least she was doing _something_ with her years of training. And this way, she was closer to the people she cared for. 

It hadn’t dawned on her how _painful_ it would be to leave Japan after graduating from Hope’s Peak, how not only was she leaving her _(admittedly awful)_ twin behind, but her girlfriend _(who was always followed by death)_ , and best friend, that small girl who’d smiled at her when they first met _(and who had horrible luck)_. She never lost her touch in battle, and even now her only scar was a barely visible mark on her thigh, but her last 3 years in Fenrir had been so slow, with her counting down the days until she could see them in person again.

And now here she was, five years later, with that same bitter detective as her fiance. She’d never really thought she’d propose- marriage wasn’t something she really thought necessary, but when same-gender marriage was universally legalized in Japan the year before… 

She hadn’t really proposed in a big way. She didn’t take Kyouko out for dinner at some overpriced restaurant, or wait for the perfect moment at sunset to ask. Mukuro didn’t ask Junko during their last phone call what the most fashionable engagement rings were, or even get a ring. They could afford it fine, but with the sort of work Kyouko did, it made more sense to save the money. She'd simply asked over dinner _(Chinese take-out from the place down the street)_ if Kyouko would marry her. A fairly literal proposal, but a rather fitting one for them.

“Haven’t I told you to wake me up if you’re up before me?” Kyouko’s voice, clipped and sharp even as she was half asleep, broke Mukuro out of her thoughts. 

“Ah… sorry. You looked peaceful, and it’s not like you’re gonna be late…” The detective sighed, and looked at Mukuro. She lightly kissed the other girl in that sleepy sort of way, where it’s soft and short, but everything feels much longer. 

“It’s fine, you never wake me up. I’ve never minded.” Kyouko smiled in a soft, warm manner that only a few people had ever seen, and Mukuro tried to smile back in a soft manner, but as always her facial expressions were too dramatic and her smile resembled a wolf more than a girl.

“Do you know if we still have enough coffee?” Mukuro asked, absentmindedly playing with Kyouko’s hair. She shifted so that her head was no longer resting on Kyouko’s chest, and she was positioned next to the girl. She propped her head up with one hand, and kept the other around Kyouko’s waist . Kyouko had one hand in Mukuro’s hair, and the other rested on the girl’s back. 

In the years that Mukuro had been a civilian, she’d ended up with more tattoos than just the mandatory one from Fenrir. Her right arm had a complex, black and white geometric sleeve, the left an array of various tattoos she’d gotten over the years, and her back, a wolf tattoo that had been finished just a few months ago. She thought of getting one for the wedding, but she'd sure Kyouko would make some comment about that being reckless.

“I had a cup last night while finishing that one report, remember?” Kyouko muttered, something so few people had ever heard. Around others, Kyouko Kirigiri never muttered, she always spoke in a sharp, clipped tone. She generally spoke like that anyway, but every once and a while she’d mutter or show positive emotions in her voice. Every time, Mukuro thought she was falling in love again.

“Apparently not. Do you want me to go to the coffee shop and grab something small for breakfast? I think we’re out of everything except instant ramen.” Keeping track of small things like groceries seemed like an odd thing to be good at, but part of being a soldier was keeping track of what you had on you, so Mukuro could easily make mental lists of everything they purchased and how much it cost. However, seeing as they both often worked erratic hours, it wasn’t uncommon for one to be up while the other was sleeping _(though it also wasn’t uncommon for them to stay up for the other)_.

“Just stay here, instant ramen isn’t that awful of a breakfast for us.” Kyouko smiled again, and Mukuro could feel her face heat up. While she would likely never learn to leave her military training behind, in recent years she’d started blushing again, and rather easily at that.

Kyouko was curled up to  _(and almost around)_ Mukuro, and the former soldier had her arms around the detective. It was peaceful, to just lay like this. In only a few minutes, it would have to end and Kyouko would get ready for work while Mukuro tried to catch up on sleep before her shift at the fire department the next day. They’d probably spend that night trying to figure out when they both had the same day off, so they could maybe try to figure out how weddings even worked. They’d called Naegi the other day, and she’d offered help wherever they’d need it, and today Mukuro would probably tell Junko, though she wasn’t sure if she’d invite the model. _(Kyouko probably wouldn’t say a word about any of it to Jin, and Mukuro was fine with that.)_

Neither of them had ever really considered marriage something they’d end up doing, and yet they were _(quite happily)_ engaged.


End file.
